


Fears

by magicraindrop



Series: Ninjago Angst Week [6]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Darkness, Day 6, Ninjago, Ninjago Angst Week, Overcoming fears, Shadows - Freeform, Slight Greenflame, Water, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicraindrop/pseuds/magicraindrop
Summary: This is my submission for the Ninjago Angst Week 2018 (Tumblr) - Day 6(also posted on Tumblr @/mintraindrop)





	Fears

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Ninjago Angst Week 2018 (Tumblr) - Day 6
> 
> (also posted on Tumblr @/mintraindrop)

It was dark. No light reached them and their powers did nothing to ease their fears. It was as if they were in an endless black tunnel. Shadows flew past them, laughing at how helpful they were. Their laughter was a high pitched scream, hurting their ears. 

The ninja put one foot in front of the other, took tiny steps not to miss anything. But there was nothing. They didn’t feel any walls, they could barely hear their own voices and there was literally nothing but darkness. 

Zane’s abilities as a nindroid failed, too and not even Kai’s fire could bring light into the darkness. One after the other was losing their hope to fear. 

This was the birthplace of every nightmare. Shadows that would hunt every living being. Their deepest and darkest fears were only the beginning. 

“Where are we?” Lloyd heard the faint voice of Cole. 

“How do we get out of here?” Jay asked back. His voice sounded even farther away. 

“Is everyone still there?” Lloyd asked for what seemed the hundredth time. His voice was slightly shaking. Visions invaded his head, showing him every adventure they had, every villain they ever faced. They showed him every little detail that could have gone wrong. He saw himself losing his friends and family over and over again. And he couldn’t stop it. 

What he didn’t know was that his friends were faced with their fears as well. The longer they walked in the endless darkness the clearer their visions became until they couldn’t tell what was real and what was not. 

A loud sob made them stop in their tracks. 

“No, no, no!” Jay broke down, his feet couldn’t carry him anymore. “Nya, I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! Please come back to me!” 

Their friend’s hopeless screams brought the ninja back to reality. 

“Jay, I’m here!” Nya kneeled down next to her boyfriend. “Jay, wake up!” She was shaking him, trying to get his attention but he was already too far gone. His mind was clouded with visions and shadows. His cries only became more desperate. His fear was growing, pulling all the others back into their dark minds, sending them through hell. Cries and screams echoed through nothing, shadows laughed and their light faded more with every second. 

“We have to…” Lloyd tried to fight the sadness and hopelessness that were pulling him in. “…face our…” He tried to crawl away from the shadows chasing him. He was too weak. “…fears.”   
His hands turned into fists, his eyes were closed but tears still found their way down his cheeks. He screamed, trying to ease the pain that was taking over his body. 

“What is that?” Cole’s voice was barely audible. It sounded strange and far, far away. Before he could process what was happening something took a hold of him and pulled him off the ground. 

He couldn’t breathe anymore, he was whipping his arms around, trying to escape but all he could feel were cold movements around him. It felt like water pushing and pulling them around. He was desperately trying to breathe again. He was reaching out for anything until his hand touched something warm. Only a second after he breached the surface and took a deep gasp. Around him, he could he coughing and heavy breathing. 

“Is everyone all right?” He asked slightly panicked. 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m here.” 

Everyone answered but one person. 

“Water…That’s too much water…” 

Lloyd heard Kai’s strangled voice right next to him. 

“It’s not water!” Zane interrupted. “These are shadows! They act like water…” 

“I’m afraid of water…” Kai continued. His mind was still captured. He started to panic, splashed around. 

“Kai, stop! It’ll be okay! This isn’t water!” Nya tried to calm her brother down. But it didn’t work. Just as Lloyd reached him and tried to shake him back to reality the shadows took over again. The ninjas were pulled under the surface and every sound disappeared. 

Lloyd held Kai close to himself. He couldn’t lose him. Not when he was that vulnerable. He tried to swim to the surface, wherever it was. His lungs were hurting and he didn’t have much air left. His strength had to be enough for two people. 

Suddenly a flash of light flickered through the water, illuminating his friends and his surroundings for a split second. Before he could process what happened a soft light was spreading through the shadows, turning them into actual water. 

He could see again. The surface was sparkling far above them. He looked around to see his friend already made it halfway there. He had to hurry. His lungs were screaming for air, his arms cramped around Kai. He didn’t fight the water anymore but lay still in Lloyd’s arms. Lloyd took every little bit of strength that was left inside him to swim upwards.

‘I’m not leaving you. Hold on!’ He thought desperately, looking down at Kai again. ‘You saved me and now I’m saving you! I got you!’ 

After what seemed like hours he finally reached the surface. Coughing, he pulled Kai up next to him. 

He took a deep breath as soon as his head was out of the water, clinging to Lloyd for dear life. 

“I’m here! We’re okay!” Lloyd mumbled into Kai’s wet hair and pulled him even closer. 

“Where are we? What the hell even was that down there?” Jay interrupted. 

“You’re safe now.” The sensei’s voice sounded behind them. They turned around to see him together with Pixal and Misako on a boat on their way to get them. 

“Thank god.” Cole mumbled as he finally climbed out of the water and lay on his back exhausted. 

“How did you find us?” Lloyd finally asked as they were on their way back to Ninjago. 

“We knew from the beginning where you were but there was no way to get you out of there. You had to make it yourself.” 

“What? Why?” Zane asked confused. 

“That is a story for another day.” 

“Sensei!” 

“Not fair!” 

“Come on!” 

The sun was shining bright from the sky as Ninjago finally appeared at the horizon. The warmth dried their clothes and hair. But the most important thing was, it made them feel alive again. 

Kai sneaked his hand on top of Lloyd’s, holding it close. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, just for Lloyd to hear. Lloyd looked at him and squeezed his hand slightly. Their eyes were shimmering in the bright sunlight and they understood each other. That was everything that needed to be said.


End file.
